


Watch The Road

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [43]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Car Accidents, Child Death, Gen, Harm to Children, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Do you remember how when you were little adults always told you to not go into the road?One day Roman doesn't adhere to that lesson and Virgil feels it effects much later into the future.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Watch The Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_some_gt_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/gifts).



> I have no regrets.

One thing no child should have to go through is an extreme loss. Whether it be the loss of a parent, a grandparent, a sibling, any other extent of the family, or a friend.

Yet just because a child shouldn't have to go through any of that, doesn't mean they do end up having to go through it.

There is a reason adults tell you to not play by the road. Or not to go into the street.

A young boy named Virgil, and his friend Roman bad learned that lesson the hard way on that one fateful day...

It was a nice warm summer's day. The kind where children are literally everywhere. In yards, in pools, in parks, practically anywhere a child could possibly be, there is a child there.

Including the street.

Virgil and Roman were playing in Roman's rather large front yard. The two had invented some variation of tag. To tag the person you had to hit them with a ball. (Headshots didn't count.) After one person was tagged the other had 10 seconds to get a heads start.

Virgil had missed Roman with the ball. It ricocheted off a nearby tree and into the road.

"We should have your parents come get it, Ro."

Roman shrugged. "Nonsense my dear princess. I'll go get it."

Virgil's eyes widened in fear. "Roman, don't they tell us in school to not go into the street?"

"Virge there is literally no one ever going down this road. I'll be fine," Roman assured with as much confidence as an 8-year-old can.

He was about halfway to where the ball had landed when a car sped by. Quite obviously going way above the speed limit. Before Virgil could even warn the other boy about the car it smashed into him.

The driver didn't even stop.

Virgil later learned that this was called a hit and run. However, in the moment his shrieks were so high pitched and loud that practically the whole neighborhood showed up. A woman that was the events out of the corner of her eye from her window called 911 immediately.

Roman died in the hospital later that night.

Virgil on the other hand never quite seemed to move past his grief and guilt. Feeling as if he tried harder to stop Roman, or if he never threw the ball, his best friend would still be alive.

Virgil was 18 now. This was 11 years ago. Roman would be 19. They would be graduating high school and getting ready for college.

Nither of them would be experiencing either of these things.

Virgil stared at the cup of drain cleaner in front of him. He knew if Roman would have taken his own life he would have done it this way.

At the time of his, death Roman was already a huge Broadway fan. Virgil knew he would've made a great JD if he had lived long enough to learn about Heathers.

No more stalling

He grabbed the cup and downed the toxic fluid. It hurt quite a bit as he struggled for air. But it was only for a moment or two before his world faded to black and his heart took its last beats.

There is a reason adults tell you to not play by the road. Or not to go into the street.

It can have severely disastrous, or lethal, consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame MatPat for this. I was binging the FNaF theories the day I wrote this.


End file.
